Second Chance
by GrimReaperMel
Summary: Harry gets a second chance at life and possibly even love. This will most likely be slash later down the road!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright lets get this out of the way people. In no shape or form do I own Harry Potter, or The Lord Of the Rings! I am doing this for fun and make NO MONEY! I happen to be quite poor so if you do decide to sue me there's really nothing your going to get from me!**

**Warning- There will more than likely be slash in this story! I have not decided on pairings so you are more than welcome to tell me who you would like to see paired up in this!**

**AN: This is my first fanfic so please don't be to harsh on me! And I know this plot is overdone but I've read so many hp/lotr crossovers I wanted to try it out myself. So enjoy!**

**HP-LOTR-HP-LOTR-HP-LOTR-HP-LOTR**

He had been alone for years, everyone he knew and loved having died off thousands of years ago. Almost all of the humans have left, opting to settle on other worlds after they had kill Earth. But not him he stayed, this was his home. Mother Earth was dying and he would stay here and die with her. Maybe now he could have the peace he had craved for centuries.

With a deep sigh Harry stood and walked to his kitchen. 'Its been so long, so long since I've heard the voice of another living being.' With a almost wistful sigh Harry put the tea kettle on the stove and pulled the last bit of camomile tea. He hadn't ate solid food in weeks because there was nothing solid left.

After poring his tea he wondered back over to his chair and sat back down. He could hear Mother Earth screaming in the back of his head for him to help her. But there was nothing he could do, he had tried when she first started to die. He had pumped his magic strait into the ground until he had depleted his magical core. Then when he recovered he would do it all over again.

Over the next couple of hours he screams became less constant and decreased in volume. Slowly Harry made his way to his bedroom, he was becoming week as she died. He kicked his shoes off but didn't bother with his robes, and crawled underneath the covers to cry himself to sleep as the last thing he loved died.

**HP-LOTR-HP-LOTR-HP-LOTR-HP-LOTR**

Harry didn't know if he was dreaming or dead. Everything around him was a dense bright fog. He couldn't see anything around him. 'Is this it, have I finally died?' He was snapped out of his musings by a soft laugh. "Oh young one, you life is far from being over, in fact it has just begun." Before he could as the disembodied female voice what she was talking about he was falling.

He was falling fast, everything around him was a blur of colors and shapes. The pressure against his body was bordering on excruciating, everything hurt. Then when he thought he would die from the pain everything went black.

When he came to he was in a clearing surrounded by trees bigger than he had ever seen. The sky was bluer than he had seen in years, the air was crisp and clean. With a smile Harry stood up and promptly tripped over his robes. Looking down in confusion he saw that his robes where hanging off of one shoulder and piled around his feet. His hair that used to just brush his ears, now hung in curls just past his shoulders. Skin that had once been tanned was now pale enough to see the blue vanes that ran through his hands. Even though it was faded to almost nothing he could still make out the _I must not __tell lies _and feel his lightning bolt scar and he was sure that if he took the time he would find all the other scars that adorned his body.

Sighing Harry tucked his now long hair behind his ears to only find yet a new surprise. His ears now had a delicate point to them. And oh where they sensitive, every time he ran his finger up and down them a shiver would run down his spine. 'What am I? Where am I?' He felt like crying. He was tinny, and he was weak from not eating in what felt like forever.

With what little strength and determination he had left he pulled his robes up and started walking.

**Ok people thats the first chapter! I know its short but I plan on the next chapter to be ALOT longer! If anyone has any ideas for pairing feel free to tell me! Also I'm new to this so if anyone wants to beta for me please let me know! **

**GRM**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own HP or LOTR...**

**AN: I'm so sorry it took so long to update but I ended up having to have my gallbladder removed and trust me that was not a fun experience at all! Now please remimber I do not have a beta so please excuse any misspelling and other mistakes! If anyone wants to beta for me they are more than welcome to send me a message telling me so!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and faved! Also thank you to the silent readers as I know don't always review a story!**

**Ceti H. Black Thank you for being my first review this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**So here's chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**(P.S. If this chapter seems a little off please excuse me it may be the pain meds lol!)**

"talking"

'thinking'

_**'parseltongue'**_

**HP-LOTR-HP-LOTR-HP-LOTR-HP-LOTR **

Harry was huddled as close to the tree as he could get. He was cold, wet, and hungry. The rain had started just after the sun had gone down and made it impossible for him to build even the smallest of fires. He had tried to use heating charms, shrinking charms (for his robes), and any form of wandless magic he knew but nothing seemed to work. He couldn't find any vegetation he recognized as safe to eat, but he had found some leaves large enough to catch the rain so he could have a few mouthfuls of water.

Shivering he pulled his arms inside of his now oversized robe and wrapped them around his knees hoping to retain some of his body heat. Exhaustion and hunger where taking a toll on his body and mind and no matter how hard Harry tried to stay awake he found himself slipping into the realm of Morpheus.

**Hp-LOTR-HP-LOTR-HP-LOTR-HP-LOTR**

Aragon, or Strider as he was known as when performing his ranger duties, was forced to stop for the night, the rain was to harsh to continue riding and he was sure if he tried then Belan would throw him to the ground and trample him. Even his elvish cloak could not spare him from this rain and he was soaked to the bone. It was nights like this that Aragon wished he had staid with his Adar and brothers and sister in Rivendell. He had been on his own for ten years now, but every few years he would travel home and spend time with his adopted family. The thought of seeing his family soon lifted his heart and made the rain a little more bearable.

It seemed hours before the rain let up and the clouds parted letting streams of moonlight filter through the tree. Breaking out of his thoughts Aragon stood and walked to Belan, rubbing the horses sides down ridding it of any remaining water before strapping his saddle to the horses back. He was preparing to pull himself into his saddle when he heard it. A hacking, sickly cough coming from somewhere to the left of him. With a sigh, hoping he wasn't about to walk into trouble, he pulled himself up onto Belan and spurred the horse to the left.

It took Aragon just moments to find the source of the cough. There on the ground directly in front of him, up against a tree, was a child of five or six curled up inside a overly large adult robe. Slowly he dismounted and approached the shivering child. He carefully lowered himself to the ground and gently laid his hand on the thin shoulder of what now appeared to be a male child. "Child you need to waken." Strider called out softly, but the only response he received was a low grown. Worried he moved his hand up to the child's forehead and flinched at how warm the boy was. Pushing the boys soaked hair out of his face and behind his shoulders Aragon about went into shock seeing two delicately pointed ears. 'How can this be, Arwen is the youngest elf in Middle Earth and if anyone had known about this little on he would have been celebrated for years, they will be celebrating when I bring him to Adar.'

Aragon was startled out of his musings when the youngling started hacking and shivering harder than before. Cursing to himself Strider ran over to Belan and pulled his two warmest blankets from the saddle bag. He quickly but gently striped the small elf of the oversized robe, almost going into shock seeing how malnourished and scared the little one was, and wrapped him tightly in the blankets. With great ease Aragon lifted himself and the elfling onto Belan and spurred the horse into the direction of Rivendell. In just a few hours the young one would be in the hands of the best healers Middle Earth had to offer.

**Hp-LOTR-HP-LOTR-HP-LOTR-HP-LOTR**

Aragon felt relief wash over him when he finally reached the top of the last hill and started the descent into Rivendell. He rode fast and hard through the gates of his home and quickly dismounted with his precious cargo. He gave no explanation to the elves that had came to great him as he ran quickly in the direction of the Halls of Healing.

Reaching his fathers private healing rooms he gently laid the shivering elfling on the clean examination bed in the middle of the room. "So what has you in such a hurry that you about run over half of the night staff Estel?" Aragon turned to see his Ada, Glorfindel, and Erestor coming through the doorway. Instead of answering he turned his attention back to the elfling and gently unwrapped him from the cocoon of traveling blankets he had wrapped him in.

Working through his shock at seeing a elfling for the first time in thousands of years Elrond snapped orders to the other two, snapping them out of there own shock.

"Estel go wash and rest, I will call for you when the little one is well." Elrond commanded. Aragon nodded, gave one last look at the elfling and exited to find his own personal rooms to rest for the night.

**Hp-LOTR-HP-LOTR-HP-LOTR-HP-LOTR**

Glorfindel sat on the bed with the elflings head in his lap, running his fingers through the silky black hair. After two days in a healing trance, and Elrond's expert healing hand, the young ones fever had broke and now they were just waiting for him to awaken. Elrond, Erestor, and himself had taken turns sitting with the elfling, for they did not want him to waken in a strange place alone. They also had so many questions about the elfling, where had he come from, who were his parents, why was he alone just outside the boundaries of Imladris, WHO had hurt him so? But they would be patient and let him heal physically and mentally before they pressured the child.

Looking up Glorfindel watched his Lord and friend walk through the open doorway. "Taking his time waking I see." Elrond chuckled. With a small smile Glorfindel nodded, never once taking his hand from the child's hair. Elrond proceeded to pull a chair over from the wall to the side of the bed and sit in front of Glorfindel and the elfling.

He was being pulled from his dreams by soft voices, voices that made him feel safe for the first time in centuries. Groaning he rolled over and wrapped his arms around the warmth that held him.

Elrond watched with a smile as the small elfling groaned and wrapped his arms around Glorfindel stomach. "Well now looks like the little one has decided to return to the world of the living." Glorfindel said lifting the arms and flipping the child so that he was now sitting on his lap the child's back to his chest, chuckling when the elfling let out a squeak.

Squeaking (even though he would never admit it) when he felt hands move him, Harry's eyes snapped open and he froze looking up at the beautiful creature who's lap he was sitting on. The man was beautiful, smiling down at him with long blond hair, crystal blue eyes that held wisdom and humor, and skin that glowed in the rays of sun that filtered through the window. When he was done staring at the man that held him he notice another across from him that was just a beautiful as the other. This man had long black hair, charcoal gray eyes that held wisdom and compassion, but his skin was paler like he spent less time outside than the other.

"Hello..." Harry said shyly, his voice raspy from illness and from disuse.

"Mae govannen little one" The two said at the same time. Both slightly worried about the awe they saw in the elflings eyes, like this was the first time he had seen one of his own kind, and the fact the elfling had greeted them in common tongue.

**End Chapter!**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for leaving it here but I'm trying to decide what direction I want to take it! Please review! And I have a poll up right now to try and help be decide who to pair Harry with! So just hang with me and I will have chapter 3 up soon!**

**GRM!**


End file.
